


Data’s Protection

by starshipdata



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipdata/pseuds/starshipdata
Summary: Data has grown attached to you and feels as though he needs to protect you. He wants to spend time with you, keeping you safe and making sure you’re happy. This is my first work and is a bit of a slow burn so feedback is appreciated!
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Data/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please let me know what you thing, like the chapter length and pace! The character is named Emily Brown because I found it easier than putting Y/N. Positive feedback is appreciated from anyone else who loves Data. I’ve gotten some inspiration and a lot of motivation from other recent Data fics.

Chapter 1 

You found yourself fidgeting with your nails as you walked towards the captain’s ready room. Having only been stationed on the Enterprise for four months, you were still apprehensive of your dignified captain. He hasn’t been unpleasant but he has an eliteness about him. You straightened your uniform and pushed your hair behind your ears before knocking on the door. You can hear a faint “enter” as the metallic doors guide open. 

Your stomach drops as you see all of the seriour officerors sitting around the table. 

“Ah Ms Brown, please join us” the captain extends his hand to an empty chair next to Counsellor Troi. You make your way over, hyper aware of your emotions in the presence of the counsellor. You try to offer a polite smile as you sit, but your brain is filled with nerves. Why have you been called to this meeting? Working as a biologist in the botany lab doesn’t usually require this much attention from the senior officers. 

“Ms Brown, I’ve asked you hear to see if you can help us in an unusual mission. Normally Ms O’Brien is responsible for all of our botany needs. However, given her current condition, it seems as though you are our best chance of success.” 

You nodded at the captain. Condition was definitely one way to refer to Keiko being out on maternity leave. You’d only spent about a month working under her before she was able to go on leave, but she’d been very kind and left you well prepared. 

“The planet we are currently orbiting is a Class M planet and our sensors have picked up unusual vegetation throughout the planet. Plant life on the planet seems unaffected by the changing atmosphere and weather. Needless to say, it has peaked our interest and we’d like to sample some. We’re hoping that this growth pattern can be replicated on the ship.” The captain spoke with a calmness but you could see the excitement in his eyes. This was, after all, a science vessel and the crew all seemed to enjoying studying scientific mysterious a little more than the frequent conflicts it faced.

“Now normally, we would beam samples aboard but a magnetic storm is preventing the transport. With your permission, I would like to send you in a shuttle to the surface to collect samples manually.”

The surface! You’d actually be going on an away mission! 

“Of course captain, I’d be delighted to help survey the foliage. However, I would not say that I am the strongest pilot.” Or any pilot at all. 

“Very well, Lieutenant Commander Data will accompany you to the surface. You leave at 08:00 hours. Dismissed.”

The senior officers rose and began to leave the room. The counsellor gave you a friendly smile as she and Commander Riker left. 

“Ms Brown, may I have a moment?” You turned your head to see Commander Data standing behind you, staring down with his bright eyes.

You nodded, caught off guard by his cool robotic voice. He motioned for you to leave the ready room and he followed you out. 

“Ms Brown, I have reviewed your service record and have seen that you have not piloted a shuttle craft since joining the Enterprise or in your prior assignment. I think that it would be wise for us to go over some basics operations as a refreshment course before departing. I have checked the duty roster and have seen that I can accompany you to the shuttle bay now to review your competence.” 

Competence?! What a dick! sure it had been a while since you piloted anything besides a food processor and you had just admitted in front of everyone that you’re not a great pilot but it wasn’t like you needed to be babied. You’ve never even spoken to the Android one on one before and yet he assumes that you can’t handle this mission. But it was your first away mission and it was important to make a good first impression, even if that required being lectured on basic flight instructions. 

“If you insist, Commander.”  
“Very well, shall we proceed to the shuttle bay?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Provides a little more background information as Data and the main character get to know each other.

Chapter 2

Commander Data lead you towards an unoccupied shuttle craft in the bay. He open the door for you and followed behind. He closed the door and followed you in. Standing in such a small space with him, you realised how tall he was. Your head only barely met his chest. As he passed you to enter the shuttle, you saw the light outline of defined muscles under his uniform. 

Who knew the android was jacked? 

As you joined the Commander and sat down you became nervous. It’d been a while since you’d even been in a shuttle and you haven’t had the best experience. The shuttle looked different than the last one you’d been in— this one wasn’t an escape pod. You kept reminding yourself of that. 

You were safe, this was totally normal. The warp drive is not going to fail during an attack, this is not the same ship. 

Commander Data appeared to notice your appherension.

“Ms Brown, I saw in your record that you also survived the destruction of your last ship in an escape pod. I have often observed that humans tend to experience discomfort when placed in a similar situation to a past unpleasant event.” You looked up from the command panel and met his eyes. While the color was artificial, there was a kindness following his statement. “I can assure you that I am a very capable pilot and do not foresee any undue risk on our upcoming mission. I would not put you in risk.” His tone was serious as he stared into your eyes. 

“Thank you Commander, but I will be fine.” 

“Of course,” Data sent his focus back towards the console, “now I would like to show you the adjustment module for the.....”

Commander Data’s refreshment course ended up being more like a master class, you spent over an hour in the shuttle with him. It was mostly pretty dry but the Commander was kind and thorough in his explanations. 

—————————————————

Undue risk my ass! 

Data’s words from the day before were stuck in your mind as the shuttle craft struggled to remain on course. The metallic storm had quickly shifted when they approached the planet. Commander La Forge theorised that something in the makeup of the shuttle crafts hull had attracted the turbulent forces of the storm cloud. You were unsure about the science but you were sure that things were not looking good. Commander La Forge continued to shot instructions through the intercom but your ears were ringing from the damage. The whole craft smelled like smoke and it felt as though you were dropping fast. Seconds pasted like years, nothing you or Commanded Data we’re doing was working. You felt sweat and tears streaming down your face. You could now see the surface of the planet below. It was so close now. You knew it was too close. Suddenly you felt a strong arm over your chest before the world turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up as you and the Commander try to recover from the crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing and thinking about this so hopefully you’ll enjoy it too.

Chapter 3

Your head was pounding. It felt like every inch of your body was covered in a bruise. Except for your hand, someone was holding it? You slowly opened your eyes and saw the Commander leaning over your body and rubbing something into your hand. 

“Commander?” 

“Ah Ms Brown, you have been unconscious for one hour and 17 minutes, following the crash of our shuttle craft. I have made contact with the Enterprise and they are working on retrieving us.”

None of that explained why the android was softly holding your hand. You looked confused down towards the area and he must have gotten the message.

“Please forgive my intrusion on your personal space, Dr Crusher gave me a cream formulated to protect human skin against the harshness of this climate. I have noticed irritation in your skin since leaving the shuttle and have applied the cream as instructed.”

Your eyes began to adjust to the limited light; you were no longer in or apparently near the shuttle craft. You and the Commander were alone in a damp cave, surrounded by moss and cool rock. 

“Where’s the shuttle?” You manage to ask. 

“It was no longer safe to remain in the vicinity of the craft. Given the aforementioned danger of exposure, I moved us to this cave to await rescue.” 

He moved us? Did Data carry me out of the wreckage and into this cave? 

“If you have no objections, I would like to continue applying the topical ointment to prevent further injury.” 

“Thank you Commander but I can do it.” You managed to sit up only to your forearms before you felt completely winded. You lowered yourself back on the cold floor, letting out a painful grunt.

“I do not think that it is wise for you to do any physical exertion at this time. I believe that you have suffered a concussion and several fractures throughout your body. Commander Data paused and continued, “I am also afraid that your upper ribs may have been damaged by my arm in the crash.” 

His arm. You realized that was what you felt before impact, Commander Data expending his arm in front of you as an extra barrier. 

“Thank you for trying to protect me Commander.” You looked up into his eyes, him still kneeing next to you. Despite the pain, you felt safe in his presence. 

“Given our current situation, I think it is appropriate for you to call me Data. May I proceed in applying the cream to your exposed areas of skin?”

“Yes, Data. Thank you.” 

He reached aross your body and began to massage the light cream into your other hand. He seemed to take his time, rubbing it into each individual finger. It felt a bit like a massage, something you hadn’t had in a while. Maybe it was the pain and soreness throughout your body, but your Commander’s touch felt almost healing. 

You closed your eyes and relaxed as Data thoroughly rubbed each finger. Just as you took a breath in, you felt his slick skin touch your rib cage. You let out a slight gasp. 

“Is everything alright Ms Brown?” Data stopped moving his hand but let it placed on your rib cage. You realize now that not all of your uniform survived the landing. 

“Yes, sorry I was just surprised.” 

Data nodded and turned his gaze back down to your lower rib cage. 

“I am sorry if it was unclear that his ointment needs to be applied to all areas of exposed skin.”  
He turned his gaze back to your ribs. He was careful not to press to hard but continued working the cream into your exposed skin. You could tell that the area was already bruised but his touch felt very calming. 

After Data was satisfied that the area was covered, he looked towards your legs. His hands gently touched the soft flesh of your inner thigh of your right leg. You caught your breath. It was such a sensitive area but Data showed no apprehension in applying the cream. It felt as though his fingertips were just stroking your skin, almost tickling the sensitive area. Data’s hands worked higher up your thigh. You couldn’t see how much of your uniform was ripped but part of you wished the whole thing was. 

What am I thinking? He’s an Android, this doesn’t mean anything to him, it’s totally normal, you tried to tell yourself. 

Data’s had got to the inner most part of your right thigh and worked the cream in. You felt a burning desire for him to keep going higher. Oh god you didn’t want him to stop. Data paused as he reached the area that your uniform covered. His eyes were staring at your soft skin. The short pause he took was soon ended as he removed his hands and put the lid back on the cream. 

Your breath was caught in your throat but you did a slight cough and asked, “Did Dr Crusher say how long the treatment would last?” 

“She said that it should be sufficient for at least a day. However, if you are feeling any discomfort, I can apply more.” 

“Thank you Data, I’m okay for now.” Realistically you felt like begging him for more. Even just his hands on your hands felt so soothing, so safe. Maybe you were really touch starved, but Data’s touch just felt so good. 

“I suggest you continue to rest until you can receive proper medical treatment. I am going to continue monitoring your condition. Ms Brown, is it alright if I call you by your first name?” 

You blushed a bit but hoped the Android didn’t pick up on it, “yes data, you may call me Emily.”

“Emily, I have observed that humans often do not enjoy resting on hard surfaces, especially rock of this type. I would like to offer myself as a pillow so that you can achieve maximum rest. For your health.” The last part seemed to be an after thought but you could buy it. Given how comforting his touch would, you would not turn down the chance to be close again. 

“Yes Data, that would be nice if you’re comfortable with that,” you looked at him sheepishly. You had no idea what the protocol was for cuddling your commanding officer after a near fatal crash. 

Data nodded and moved with a speed and precision you were not used to. He was quickly laying next to you with his arm extended around you. He gently lifted up your upper body and placed it onto his chest. Your head was on his chest under his neck and your arms fell naturally on him. His left arm was around you, with his hand resting on your waist. You were shocked by how gracefully he moved you and help you. He was so delicate with you. The stress and exhaustion of the situation had hit you and the safety of his arms made sleep seem very appealing.

“Emily,” his voice was soft and quieter than you had heard it. “I feel as though I must apologize to you. I said that you would be safe on this mission and I have not been able to fulfill that.” He paused again, “I am truly sorry for endangering you.” 

You felt your throat get tight but you refused to cry. “Data,” you whisper out, “it’s not your fault.” You nuzzled into his chest more. “You’ve done everything you can to save me.” You felt his grip on your waist tighten and his other around moved from his side to rest on your arm. His fingers were placed lightly over yours. You couldn’t hear his breath, but you thought as though you could hear the inner mechanics of his body. Either way, you felt that he was alive and with you. You drifted off, feeling safe in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might seem like a lot of filler but I hope you still enjoy learning more about our characters!

Chapter 4

You woke to the bright fluorescent lights of sick bay. A beautiful woman with orange hair was holding something to your collarbone. Her hair fell into her face but she remained focused on the area she was working on. While she was very pretty, she was not the face you were expecting or hoping to see. 

“Oh Ms Brown, good morning. How are you feeling.” 

“Groggy.” You mumbled. “Is Data okay?” 

Dr Crusher smiled, “Yes, Commander Data is fine. Chief O’Brien was able to modify the transport to beam you both aboard.”

You were relieved to hear that Data was okay, but wished he was here. His presence was so calming. 

“Did we get a sample?” You didn’t want your first away mission on the Enterprise to be a total disaster. 

“Yes, I believe Commander Data was able to bring a sample back as well. It will be waiting for you in the lab once you’re all healed and rested.” Dr Crushers tone changed slightly when she mentioned the Commander. 

“I’d like to keep you one more night for further observation. After that you can rest in your quarters until Counsellor Troi and I clear you for duty.” 

“Counsellor Troi?” You asked, unaware that the ships counsellor would need to be involved in your medical recovery.

“Yes, I have set up several appointments for you and the Counsellor. I saw in your service record that this is not the first traumatic incident and I think it would be best if you talked to her about it. There is no shame or judgment about this but it is important that you feel comfortable and safe. Your mental health is just as important as your physical.” She smiled reassuring, “please let me know if you need anything. Try and get some rest, you will see the counsellor tomorrow.” 

——————————————————————

Second Officers Personal Log:

Dr Crusher has informed me that Ms Brown has regained consciousness and it recovering well in Sick Bay. I had hoped to of been in Ms Browns presence when she awoke but my duty on the bridge limited that from happening. I have expressed my concern to Dr Crusher about both her mental and physical state. She assured me that Ms Brown would be well taken care of and that she will be discharged to her own quarters in a day. I hope to visit her then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You speak with counsellor Troi regarding your emotions towards the crash. Trigger warning for depression, PTSD, and death. There will be a brief chapter summary in the ends notes for anyone who might be triggered.

Chapter 5

The counsellor’s office was not as sterile as Sick Bay but you were still uneasy. You sat on a hard couch and nervously picked at your nails while you answered some basic medical questions from Counsellor Troi. 

“Is it alright if I call you Emily?”

You nodded. 

“You seem apprehensive about talking to me. I know that Dr Crusher mandated these sessions but please do not think of this as a punishment. As your counsellor my only concern is your well-being.” 

You knew it wasn’t a punishment but you were concerned that your job was at risk. You didn’t know what would happen if Counsellor Troi didn’t find you fit for duty. 

“I’m sensing a lot of tension and slight hostility towards the situation. I want to be clear that your job and career here on the Enterprise are not at risk.”

You relaxed slightly and Troi smiled. “I just want to see how we can best support you and your work through this time.” 

You nodded. You’ve always been a little afraid of medical personal but Troi’s dark eyes were captivating. Your uniform fit her perfectly and her dark hair fell so gracefully onto her body. 

“Can you tell me how you felt on the mission?” 

“Umm well scared. But also calm?” You tried to figure out how to phrase it. “Given my past, it seemed almost normal when we were crashing. Like I knew it was coming.” 

Troi’s frowned at that and scrambled down some notes. 

“Did you fear being injured in the crash?”

“Yes and no. It was kinda like well, it felt as though fate had caught up to me. I was worried for Commander Data but part of me feels as though I’m just living on borrowed time.”

“Because you survived the destruction of your pervious ship?”

“Yes. I don’t know why I did and why so many others didn’t. So I guess I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Troi paused, “that’s a very painful way to live Emily. But after the crash, what was it like being on the planet. We’re you as resolute in your demise?” 

You paused, what to tell her about Data? Do you admit that you felt as though Data had brought you back to life? As though he could protect you from anything? 

“It was different with Commander Data.... he kept me hopeful, made it feel as though we were going to survive. And that... I deserved to survive.” Your eyes started to well. 

“Well I’m glad you felt like that because you do, you are not on borrowed time Emily.” You nodded, whipping your eyes. 

“I relive the first crash almost every night,” your voice was so quiet, almost a whisper as you admitted your nightmares. 

“Nightmares and PTSD are not a surprising symptom from your trauma but we can work to easy them.” You nodded a little too Vigourously, you were so tired of the fear. 

“Before bed, I would suggest doing something calming, like yoga or reading. I want to check back with you in two days and see what else we can do. I’m going to recommend that you have at least a week off before resuming duty.”

You nodded in agreement, “thank you counsellor. I’ll see you then.” You stood up and left the office, excited to spend some time alone in your quarters. As you followed the hallway towards your room, you could see a figure standing outside your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troi talks to Emily about her feels towards this crash and the one she had been in before. Emily’s mental state is not great and she has frequent nightmares. On the plus side, she told the Counsellor how safe Data made her feel. The two will speak again soon and Troi suggested Emily try some calming activities.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data is waiting outside your quarters to check on your recovery.

Chapter 6   
“Data?” The Android turned and smiled at you.

“Hello Emily, I am sorry that I was not able to visit you in Sick Bay but I wanted to check in. May we speak in your quarters?” 

“Of course, Data.” The Android stood aside and allowed you to open the door. 

He followed you inside and paused as you walked towards the couch. 

“I have often observed that humans use physical touch as a means of confronting one in other.” Data open his arms and bent down slightly, waiting to see if you would like a hug. You just about fell into his arms. You wrapped your arms around his waist, taking in the comfort of being close to him. He was much taller than you, making you seem tiny compared to his frame. He moved one hand into your hair, stroking it gently. For not being human, he sure felt like he was. 

You felt as though you could stay forever but realized it was probably inappropriate, he couldn’t reciprocate your desire and it felt wrong to use him. 

As you started to pull away he move his hand from your hair to your chin. 

“I have also found that humans in distress take solace in a kiss.” He pause slightly, keeping his hand on your chin and the leaned in slight, “Are you in distress Emily?” 

You looked up as his glowing eyes in shock. He must have taken that as a yes because he lowered his head towards yours. 

His lips gently met yours. They were soft and smooth and he moved them slightly so that they fit in between yours. You left out a soft ‘oh’ as he kissed you. His hand moved to the back of your head, gently running his fingers through your short hair. You felt as though your heart had stopped but as quickly has he started, he pulled away and release you from his embrace. 

His eyes met yours for a second before he turned and walked towards your couch, as if nothing had happened. He sat perfectly up right and motioned for you to join him. 

“Emily, I wanted to speak with you and apologize again for my failings during the mission.” You sat down next to him with one leg tucked under yourself. 

“Failings?” You we’re surprised that he thought he failed at all; in your mind he had done everything he could to save and take care of you. 

“Yes, I had implied that I would keep you safe and I did not fulfill that. I am sorry for... for putting you in risk.”

“Data” you signed as you said his name. You moved closer to him on the couch and placed your arm lightly on his firm shoulder. “You have nothing to apologize for, if anything I should thank you for saving me.”

Data stared at your hand and then met your eyes. “I am please you feel that way but I will still hold myself responsible. Please let me know if I can aid in your recovery in anyway.” 

Data moved his hand and placed it on top of your hand that was still on your shoulder. He tilted his chest to face yours and moved his head slightly closer. 

His eyes met your gaze but you saw has his focused flickered from your eyes down to your lips. If it was anyone else, you would have been sure that he was flirting, that he wanted to kiss again. 

Instead, he patted your hand and stood up. “I must continue with my duties but would it be alright if I checked on you tomorrow?”

“I’d like that Data.” You stood slowly from the couch and followed him to the door. 

“Goodbye Emily.” He nodded and quickly left your quarters. 

You flopped down on the couch, slightly confused by your interactions. Surely he only kissed you to offer support. It was just his programming, you told yourself. Don’t get your hopes up, he can’t share any of the desires you have for him. But even as you told yourself that you thought of his lips, of his fingers in your hair, of falling asleep with him. You wanted him. You wanted to be near him, to talk to him, and to do a lot more than a quick kiss


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data is worried he is malfunctioning and does an experiment to see what’s wrong.

Chapter 7

Data left your quarters and headed for engineering. He was going to request that Geordi run a full systems diagnostic on his processing programs. 

“Hi Data, whatcha need?” His best friend looked up from the reports scattered across his desk. “I hope you can give me something more fun to work on than this paperwork.”

“Yes, I believe I can if you consider running a full diagnostic on me a fun activity. I have already performed several on myself and it seems that I have been unable to detect the malfunction.”

“What malfunction?” Geordi stood and moved to grab some tools to investigate his friend. 

“It seems as though my protocol commands are malfunctioning. As you are aware, I am programmed for a variety of human activities. I have a setting to assist me in basic human relationship and the functions of friendship. For example, as you know, if you put up your hand, my program will respond with an appropriate showing of force my hand against yours.”

“Yes, Data I know you give very good high-fives but what’s the issue?”

“Normally my response are quick and appropriate. However, I have recently been promoted to act in a manner that does not seem to hit the appropriate setting.”

“Can you give me an example Data?”

“As you know, I have been spending some time around Ms Brown. When I am around her, there are times when my system prompts do not seem to be consistent with the setting.”

Geordi seemed intrigued, “how so Data?”

“Well this morning when I saw her, my normal system programming for friendship were accompanied by programming for sexual relations.”

“What?!” Geordi seemed surprised but amused at the prospect. 

“Yes, when I saw her my programming for sexual relations seemed to have been activated. However, Ms Brown’s did not take any action that would signal for it to be activated.” 

“It?” Geordi smirked. 

Data did not respond to that inquiry. “I am worried that I am malfunctioning. Moreover, I do not want to cross the proverbial line with Ms Brown and make her uncomfortable.”

Geordi smirked a little and laughed. “Did she seem uncomfortable?” 

“I do not believe so.”

“Does your programming only overlap when you are in her presence?” 

“Yes, it has only occurred with her. But it is not just her presence. When I reflect on my memory bank and my time with her, my programming seems to switch over as well.” 

“Hmm well I can take a look, Data. But it just seems like you have the equivalent of a crush. Try thinking about her later and see how your programming responds. Alright why don’t you sit down and I’ll take a look just in case.” 

————————————————————

Data went to his quarters after Geordi could find nothing wrong with his programming or his circuits. He decided to experiment a little with his reactions to Emily. 

He sat down on his couch and focused on the memories from their time in the cave on the away mission. He could see you laying there completely clearly, remembering everything about the situation but he seemed most drawn to the memories of him touching your skin. He replayed the memory of him touching your upper thigh close to a dozen times. The skin was so soft, and it trigger his sexual interaction protocol. But this was not a sexual situation. Data tried to understand why the situation was so alluring. 

As he relived the memory he realized that his sexual programming made his pants pants grow tight as he thought of her laying on the rocky floor, needing his help. This was not a sexual encounter and he could not understand why it was activating such a response. He tried to ignore the sexual programming by switching to a different memory. 

He reflected on the encounter today but his pants only grew tighter. He decided to unzip his pants, giving his member more space. He thought about your lips, about the hug and he got harder. He thought about feeling her waist and hair as he kissed you. Liquid started to seep out of his mechanical dick. 

He decided that the only way to remove the sexual programming and arousal at this moment was to release himself. He thought back to his hands on your thigh, on your ribs, your expression of helplessness, as he moved his own hand up and down his member. His hand moved quicker as he thought of the kiss and the feeling of your breasts on him while you slept. As he grew faster, his thoughts changed. He was no longer thinking about memories but of possibilities. 

He thought about himself sliding his hand up your thigh in the cave, of feeling how soft your skin was and what the rest of you felt like. He thought about you laying on the cave but instead of just comforting you he thought about spreading your legs and moving himself in between them, feeling your body underneath him. He thought about removing your uniform but keeping his hand on that part of her thigh, holding it, and using it to open your legs wider and entering you. He thought about feeling you, being inside you. When Data’s mind turned to the possibility of fulling fucking you on the hard cave floor, his member released a large eruption of synthetic fluids. 

Data was shocked. 

He has the ability to be creative and to predict and analyse thousands of scenarios at once. But not like this. His sexual programming had been activated by the mere thought of Emily and he achieved release by creating his own possibilities. He did not know what this meant. But because of his modesty programming, he decided not to share this with Geordi. He stood up and went to the bathroom to clean up the large about of fluid now dripping off his uniform. 

He was not sure what he was going to do but he knew he wanted to see you tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data tries to help you follow Tori’s advice to relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Medicine by Cerephone was a massive inspiration for this chapter. After reading that, I couldn’t get the idea of doing yoga with Data out of my head!

Chapter 8

You tried to sleep after Data left but found yourself restless. Every time you drifted of to sleep, the images of the planet rapidly approaching filled your mind. It was as if you couldn’t escape. Troi was wrong and you were living on borrowed time. You got out of bed and paced around your room. You hated feeling like this. 

You eventually laid down on the couch. It seemed as though you could still smell him. Maybe it was just your imagination but just the thought of him calmed you down. You thought about falling asleep on him, how soft his skin was. You eventually fell asleep on the spot Data had been sitting several hours prior. The thoughts of Data keep the nightmares away for a little while. 

——————————-

Even after dreaming about Data, you had a long night. The counsellor recommended several Holodeck programs to try and you decided that it would be a good distraction. You slipped into some leggings and a black racer back sports bra, throwing a sweater over the outfit. You make your way to the Holodeck and in put one of the yoga sessions Troi had recommended.

The room you entered is designed like a yoga studio, with hardwood flooring and panelled bamboo across the walls. You had selected an earthier scent. You inhaled a deep breath of the unnatural wood smell and sat down cross legged on the mat, putting your sweater off to the side. The computer took that as a sign to activate the guided instructions. A gentle female voice began instruction you on breathing, in and out. The ancient earth practice of yoga had always calmed you and you found yourself easily going through the motions. You were just sinking down into a one cat-cow pose when the door slid open. 

“Data,” you looked up surprised but happy with at the interruption. 

“I am sorry if I have disturbed you Emily. I went first to your quarter to follow up on my promise of a visit. The computer informed me of your location and I thought that I should keep my word.” 

He paused before entering the room further. 

“Yes, I’m glad to see you Data, it’s no intrusion at all.” With that Data quickly moved closer to you and sat down on the floor. 

“How have you been feeling?” 

“My bruises are mostly healed but Troi recommended I try yoga to help with the remaining anxiety towards the incident.” 

“I am very sorry that you are still experience discomfort because of my actions.” You shook your head quickly at that, it was not his fault at all. 

“May I help at all with your yoga practice?” 

“Are you familiar with yoga?”

“Yes, I am well versed in many ancient Earth arts. I find that I understand the yoga poses very well but lack the ability to comprehend the meditative aspect.” 

“I think that’s somewhat common Data,” you smiled at him. “Would you like to join me?”

“Yes, I would. Computer add another yoga mat.” Another matching yoga mat was generated next to yours. Data mirrored the way you were sitting and offered a small smile. 

“I was just doing some transitions from cat-cow into and then into an extended puppy pose.” Data nodded and joined you in moving and rounding his back. 

Doing a cat pose, arching your spine while on all fours, made you realize how exposed you were. Your breaths were just barely being contained by your bra. Part o you smiled at that, hoping he would notice. 

“And now to puppy” you said, as you sent your hips back and up and melted your arms into the mat. 

“Emily, it appears that your hips are not at the proper angel to receive the maximum health benefits from this position, may I adjust them?”

“Uh okay Data.” Data got off his mat and kneeled behind you. “Your spin is very straight which is good but I would recommend opening your legs more.” You opened your legs wider than the position called for and Data moved into the open space. He was kneeling now in between your legs, as your ass remained in the air. 

He placed his hands on your hips, “I would recommend shifting your tail bone more like this.” He gently guided your tail bone into position, only to come in contact with his own body for a second. You froze, he was so close to you, you wanted him to touch you more.

“Do you think my hips are wide enough Data?” His right hand slid down from your hip and traced onto your thigh. He opened your leg up slightly more. “Mmm yes I think that is better.” Data’s voice was quiet and different from before. He traced his hand back to to your hip and then onto your back. He moved his palm from the base of your spine up your back. You were still on your holding yourself up by your elbows, accentuating the curve of your spine. 

“Try and relax your shoulders,” he said, taking his hand between your shoulder blades and forcing you down a little lower. The lowering of your upper body only increased how high up the rest of you is. You moaned slightly as he pushed you closer to the ground. Your breast were barely not touching the mat. “Try and arch your body and breath similar to in cow pose.”

You arched your spine even more, moving your ass, pushing it onto his crotch. You moaned. Data didn’t pull away. You thought he must be able to see or feel how wet and warm you were through your thin leggings. 

“Like this Commander?” You moved your pelvis slightly, pushing further into him. You were able to feel his firm member through his uniform.

“Yess.” Data said partially as a moan and partially as an answer. His hand on your back dug is nails in a bit, and the surprise of the gentle pain pushed your upper body lower, sending your ass grinding into him more. 

He returned his hand to your hips and gripped them tightly. You moaned, it was the perfect level of roughness. 

With his grip on you, he moved your hips up and down, grinding on his member. You were on fire. You wanted him so badly. You grinder harder and faster, rolling your hips circularly, letting out little moans of pleasure. His right hand moved onto your ass and began to spread your checks wide, allowing even more contact with his member. 

“Mmm Data yes, yess.” You loved the feeling of him being in control. You hadn’t been so wet in a while and nothing you did to yourself felt nearly as good as just grinding with him. 

“Fuck Data, you feel so good.” You laughed a little bit and turned to look over your shoulder. You made eye contact with Data and he froze. He removed his hands and sprang to his feet. You were on your back now and looked at him confused. 

“Data?” 

He looked petrified and began backing away. 

“Computed, door. I am....I am so sorry.” Was all very managed to say before he darted out the door. 

You laid back down on your mat. What the hell was that? 

You loved everything he was doing but had no idea why he rushed away. You thought about going after him but decided not to. You weren’t sure if you had done something wrong. 

You signed. Your pussy was throbbing from his movements. You could tell that your underwear was soaked. You decided to finish yourself off before doing anything else. 

Relaxing on the mat, you spread your legs and thought about him, his hands on you, moving you his such authority and power. You thought about how much of his member you could feel and shivered. You wanted him so badly. You needed him inside you. But enjoying your own company would have to be enough until you sorted things out with him. You lost your thoughts after playing with yourself for a while and let out a sign of his name as you came.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data tries to express his thoughts about his recent actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! It’s really helpful to know which chapters you like!

Chapter 9

Data did not know what to do. He had initiated a sexual experience without being given explicit permission to do so. 

The thought of ever doing anything you did not want was unbearable. On top of the apparent lust, Data wanted to be close to you in every way possible. He thought about you throughout all of his days. Last time he passed ten forward, he thought about sitting with you there and watching the star passed. When he practiced his violin, he wondered what type of music you liked. When he fed Spot, he found himself thinking about any pets you might like. You made your way into all of his thoughts. 

Given his knowledge of human relationships, Data decided that he wanted to be with you in both a sexual and romantic sense. Pacing his quarters, he thought on all the great love stories and how to communicate his desired situation with you. 

He thought that you deserved something more grand than him just going to your quarters. But he decided that a Shakespeare style soliloquy was not appropriate. He did not want to confront you in case you did not return the same interests. He also wanted the chance to apologize and explain his programming while also doing something that could be seen as romantic. 

He decided that he would write you a letter by hand and leave it for you. 

————————

You sat on your couch, wrapped in a large blanket, sipping coffee, and flipping through one of your favorite books. You were worried that the time away from work might have a negative impact on your performance review but you also enjoyed the peace. You hadn’t had much free time since coming aboard so it was a nice change. 

As you flipped a page, your door chimed. “Enter,” you said. The door remained closed. Confused you got up and opened the door. Outside your door was a single rose. Tied to the rise with a light pink ribbon was a letter that had been rolled into a scroll. You looked around but there was no one insight. 

Going back inside, you dropped the flower into a vase and undid the letter. The page was filled with elegant cursive handwriting and read: 

Dear Ms Emily Brown,

I have learned that humans use hand written letters to express their emotions towards each other. While it is not possible for me to experience emotions, I found this medium to be an appropriate way to express my thoughts and explain my recent actions. 

As you know, I am an android and my creator went out of his way to make me adaptable to life among humans. He programmed me to be able to adjust to human life and culture. My interactions are based off a mix of programming protocols and developments of my neurolinks. The development of my neuro paths is able to help expand my working protocols to metaphorically ‘fit in’ better. In the literal sense it has nothing to do with a change in my physical state. 

Through this circuity, I am able to learn and become better at responding to the people around me. I can use my knowledge of them and my basic programming to accurately respond to a situation. 

However, my programming of social cues have not been functioning in the prescribed fashion when I am in your presence. When I am around you, my basic programming for human interaction switches over to my instincts for romantic and sexual partnership. I have been troubled by this but not because of the prospect of being intimate with you. I instead worried that I was malfunctioning. I have run many scans and can confirm that I am not malfunctioning. I am not sure why, but your company actives a romantic response from me. 

I apologize if my forwardness and my actions in the holodeck have made you uncomfortable. It is never my intention to hurt you, I instead hope to do the very opposite. I do not think that I fully understand these changes in my neuro pathways yet but I would like to explore them more. 

Using the ancient human terms, I would like to begin the courtship process. If you would also be interested in this development of our relationship, please come to my quarters at 19:00. 

If you would not like to begin a relationship please accept my condolences and I will keep our interactions entirely professional in the future. 

I hope to see you soon,

Lt. Commander Data


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to meet Data, following his letter.

Chapter 10 

You stood outside Data’s quarters three minutes before 19:00. You were nervous. You been thinking about Data almost constantly since the crash and we’re floored at the thought he’d been thinking about you. But it wasn’t just a physical desire, everything about him was so interesting. You still couldn’t believe that he was also actually interested.

You smoothed down your hair and rang his bell. 

“Emily,” Data stood behind the door, his face beaming, “please come in.” He welcomed you into his quarters. The lights were dim and candles were placed around the room. Data had changed out of his uniform into a solid black shirt and his hair looked slightly more relaxed. 

As you walked in, he extend out his hand. You placed yours in his and he lowered himself to place a soft kiss on it before letting you go. He walked towards a small table in the corner of his room and pulled out a chair for you. 

“I am very pleased that you came Emily. May I offer you something to drink?” 

“Yes please,” you smiled at his chivalry. 

Data held up a pitcher of water and poured it into the glass in front of you. “Commander Riker also recommended me an assortment of wine selections if you are interested.” 

“I’m okay for now but thank you.” Data sat down across from you and removed the lid from the plate placed in the middle.

“Commander Riker also allowed me to borrow his cooking equipment and recommended a recipe.” Several golden yellow omelettes sat on the plate before Data moved one onto your plate. 

“Data, you actually cooked these?” You were flattered by the gesture. 

“Actually, I cooked 27 but these were the only ones that turned out to be of a sufficient quality. I have a new found respect for Commander Riker’s cooking abilities. I do hope that you will enjoy the taste.”

You smiled and ate a bit, “it’s delicious Data. You did a great job.” 

“I am glad. This is just one of the many things I would like to do for your in our courtship, that is if you agree to it.”

You blushed and extended your hand to his, “Yes, I would like that Data. You make me smile and you utterly fascinate me. And...” you smirked a bit, “your actions in the holodeck were very enjoyable.” 

“I am relived but I do think that we should go slow with the sexual element of our relationship. You bring out a unique response in me and I would like to understand it better before acting on it.” 

“Okay Data, I think that’ll be nice. Have you been in relationships before?” 

“Yes well...” you spent the rest of the meal taking about your pasts, exchanging stories and laughs. It was very easy to talked to Data, he was so attentive and engaged in everything you said. 

After dinner, Data asked if he could walk you back to your quarters. You almost didn’t want to leave and to have the night end. As you left his room, Data offered you his arm. You chuckled a bit and walked back with your arm in his. As you approached your quarters, Data stopped. 

“Emily, I would like to offer you a good night kiss. However, given my standing as the second officer and the newness of our romantic partnership, I am unsure if that display of public affection is appropriate.”

“Well I guess you’ll just have to come in then.” You squealed his arm a bit as you walked inside. 

He titled his head a bit and smiled as he followed you inside. 

Once inside, he wrapped one of his strong arms around your waist and put his other hand to your face. He leaned in slowly and smiled as his lips met yours. This kiss way deeper and more physical. He cupped your face but squeezed your body close to his. His lips lingered longed before he parted yours more. Your arms were around his neck. You moved your right hair into his hand, inviting the kiss to be even deeper. 

He picked you up just off the ground and squeezed you a bit before pulling away. He smiled and gave you another quick peck. You giggled as he removed his arms. 

“Good night Emily.” 

He brushed his hand across your check and left. 

You stood standing in the middle of your room beaming.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy between you and the Lt. Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most explicit chapter thus far, so you’ve been warned!

Chapter 11 

Data’s duties on the bridge have kept him busy the last several days but he’s managed to spend time with you. He’s joined you for several meals and long talks in your room. His perspective on the world and human problems is refreshing and comforting. It always feels like he’s actually listening to you, actually trying to absorb what you’re staying. 

Yesterday was your last session with Counsellor Troi. You told Troi that it’s been helpful to have someone to talk to. Data has made you feel more at ease on the Enterprise. It’s just been nice to think that there’s someone who actually wants to see you at the end of the day. Even if you don’t get to see him, you don’t feel so invisible and lost on the ship. 

Troi seemed pleased to hear about your progress and definitely seemed curious about your relationship with Data but she didn’t pry too much. “Just remember not to anchor yourself solely to a romantic relationship.” She said gently. You nodded and understood. There was more to your life than Data, but he just made everything a little bit better. After that session, Troi agreed that you were fully ready to return to work but said that you could come see her anytime. 

——————-

Your first day back was surprisingly smooth; some orchard samples you were caring for hadn’t survived your absence but everything else seemed in order. The familiar smell of the fauna mixed with the metallic scent of the Enterprise made your eyes twinkle. It felt so good to be productive and useful. You had a reinvigorated desire for your lab and were happy to be back. 

You walked home after your shift, your mind focused on cross pollination. You also didn’t notice Data outside your door. 

“Data, what a nice surprise.” You leaned in and kissed his check before you both went inside.

“I wanted to see how your first day back went.” He sat down on your couch, eagerly watching you. 

“Oh it was great!” You sat down and told him all about your day. 

“Well, it seems as though this is cause for celebration.” Data smirked a little as he put one arm on the back on the couch. 

“Oh?” You asked, eyeing his positioning. 

“I have enjoyed our last several dates and feel as though I understand my self control more. I would like to proceed to the metaphorical next step.” 

You grinned and nodded, leaning in for a kiss. Data’s lips parted yours and he stuck his tongue into your mouth. He moved his tongue around yours, playing with it. He also moved his right hand to your thigh and began stroking it. You moaned a bit at his touch. He seemed to take that as a que because he quickly picked you up and put you on his lap. Your legs were around his lap, your hands were in his hair. 

“Mmm Data,” you enjoyed his deep kisses. There was an urgency to all your movements. You wanted more, you kissed him harder and faster, and began to grind on his lap. His hands were wrapped about your back. As your started to grind, his lips pulled away from your mouth and moved to your neck. His left hand came and pulled your short hair, moving your head back to expose more of your neck. After her pulled your hair, his hand moved to the side of your rib cage. His lips met yours again as he started to grab your breast. He grabbed and squeezed forcefully, making it seem like he owned them. You moaned more. Data’s hand left your breast. It moved up your neck and chocked you slightly. The action caught you off guard but made your insides tingle. He only did it for a second before resting his hand on the collar of your shirt. 

“May I?” Data asked as he eyed your breasts. 

“Yes please.” Data quickly removed your shirt and took no time to unhook your bra as well. Both his hand were on your breast, grabbing them from the side as he lowered his face into them. His fingers pulled and squeezed at them as is tongue worked it’s way to your nipple. His tongue traced around it first before he put it into his mouth and sucked on it. As he sucked and kissed one, his fingered squeezed and massaged the other. He was more aggressive than you were expecting but it was in no way unwelcome. You were so wet and you could feel how hard he was underneath you. 

His lips found yours again but his hands kept playing with your breasts. Everything he did felt so good. But you wanted more. You moved your hand down his chest towards his pants. Your hand got to his waistband before he stopped. 

“Ah, I am sorry if I was unclear,” he smirked at you, “but this is a celebration solely for you tonight.” Before you could protest, he picked you up and carried you into the bedroom. 

Data put you down on your bed and continued to kiss you, running his hands along your sides and breasts. You wrapped your legs around him. He felt so good on top of you, you felt so safe and cared for. With every kiss, it felt like he was washing away the pain of the last several weeks. You lost yourself in his embrace. Before you knew it his hands were on your pants, pulling them and your underwear off. You gasped a little at your nakedness compared to his but he didn’t give you any time to complain. 

He knelt at the end of the bed and moved your body close to his face. He started by just kissing and licking the sensitive areas of your hips. He used his hand on your hips to keep you in place as he opened your legs wide. He ran one hand along the soft skin of your inner thigh before he kissed it. He ended a kiss with a small bit, making you gasp a bit. He looked up to see if you were okay and then proceeded to bit down and suck hard on the area of your thigh. You moaned at the pain. 

He pulled away. “I have wanted to do that for a while.” He made eye contact with you and moved his hands away from your thigh and towards your pussy. 

His fingers delicately traced the skin around your lips. His touch was so soft. He was being a bit of a tease a he knew it. 

“Data” you groaned and he smiled at the power his simple touch had over you. He used just one finger to just gently stroke your clit before leaning down and surrounding it with his mouth. He went slow, letting you adjust to the warmth of his mouth. His tongue danced around it in circles before it started to go faster. He took more of you in as he sucked and played with your clit. Unlike on your breasts and thigh, he wasn’t going too hard or rough. His movement was fluid and gentle, focusing on repeating the movements you reacted most to. As he increased the speed, you knotted one hand in his hair. His tongue could move unlike anyone who’d ever been with before. It wasn’t like a vibrator though, it was precise and poignant. 

You moaned deeply as he increased the speed. “Oh Data, yessss.” As you moaned again, he repositioned his head slightly higher. He continued sucking on your clit and he slip on finger into you. 

You gasped at the unexpected entry. He continued circular motions with his tongue as his finger slid in and forward inside of you, making the motion of someone gesturing ‘come here’. He hit your g-spot with every stroke and you felt your whole body tensing. “Oh Data, yes like that,” you said breathlessly has he started to hit your spot harder. You started to clench around his finger as you felt the orgasm all throughout your body. Data didn’t stop but continued playing with you, intensify the feelings. The pleasure was deep and intense, waves of pleasure shot all the way down to your toes. Your body melted into the bed as you fell asleep from the pleasure. 

———-

Data watched you sleep for several minutes before covering you with a blanket. He did not want to wake you up. Data quietly walked into your bathroom. 

He had planned this night so that he could pleasure you. He wanted the focus to solely be on you, allowing him more time to learn your body. He considered his plan pretty successful. However, he has been unable to remove his erection. The sight of your naked body kept the fluid pounding towards his member. He walked into your bathroom to relieve himself. He stood over your toilet and unzipped his pants. His dick burst out from his confinement. He began stroking it with his left hand but brought his right hand up to his nose. He just still smell you on his fingers. He inhaled deeply as he stoked himself. He was not sure why but he put his own his in his mouth. He loved the taste of you. He sucked on his fingers as he thought of the taste of you. It did not take every long for him to cum, liquid pouring out as he thought of you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend part of the morning with Data.

Chapter 12 

You awake tucked into your sheets in your own bed. You slept straight through the night with only pleasant dreams of the night before. Your open eyes were met with the sight of Data sitting up next to you on your bed. 

“Good morning,” you yawned and stretched your arm out towards him. Data was still fully clothed and laying on top of the covers but using one pillow to prop himself up. 

“Good morning Emily. How did you sleep?”

“Mmm very nice,” you said as you lifted up one of his arms and cuddled into his body. 

“I was unsure of your preference for sleeping arrangements. I decided that it was favourable to stay close while not invading your space. In the future, where would you like me to be?” 

“It’s nice waking up with you and you’re always welcome under your covers.”

“I see, thank you for clarifying.” Data lifted his hand and started gently stroking your hair. 

“You still have two hours and 51 minutes under the start of your duty shift, would you like to return to sleep?” 

“Mm okay.” You closed your eyes and drifted off as Data gently played with your hair. 

——————

You woke back up after another hour of sleep, still in Data’s arms. 

“Hello again,” you said as you planted a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“Hello, are you going to proceed to get ready for your duty shift now?” Data twitched his head slightly as he looked down at you. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” You smiled a bit as you sat up and stretched. 

“Unfortunately?” Data repeated the word with a confused tone. “Do you not want to go to your shift? Are you having issues? Given the discussion and celebratory actions we took last night, I was under the assumption that work was going well.”

“Ah no Data, work is going very well, it’s just a turn of speech that meant I would rather stay in bed with you. But instead of doing that, I have to get up.”

Data still looked confused, “you would rather sleep in bed with me in proximity than tend to your work?” 

“Yes Data,” you stroked your finger down the side of his face, “I happen to like spending time with you a great deal.” 

You planted a soft kiss on his lips before getting out of bed and heading to your bathroom. 

————————

When you finished getting ready in the bathroom, Data was sitting at your small table, looking over his PADD. He looked up and smiled as you entered. 

“I prepared this for you, I hope it is satisfactory.” Data gestured to a rest mug of coffee on the table. 

“Thank you Data,” you slid another chair out to join him. “I was just wondering, do you have pyjamas?” 

Data tilted his head and then shook it. “No I do not. In my own experiments with sleep and dreams, I have worn a clean uniform to bed. However, I cannot imagine that laying next to the uniform would be very comfortable for you. Would you like me to acquire a pair of clothes designated only for sleep?”

“Only if you want, I also have no objections to you sleeping nude.” You gave him a sly wink as you took a sip of the coffee. 

Data looked almost embarrassed at the suggestion. “My modesty programming might struggle with that task, however I will be prepared with sleepwear for the next time we sleep together.” 

“Is it boring to stay next to me while I sleep?”

“I cannot get bored, my mind is constantly filled with interesting problems and tasks that need analysing. For example, when you returned to sleep this morning, I contemplated Shakespeare’s use of pregnancy metaphors in his male-centric plays while as doing calculations for the readjustments on the warp core. Furthermore, I was able to do many tasks while I listened to your breath. I would not consider that to be boring.”

You blushed and held his hand. “Than I guess I don’t need to feel guilty for enjoying your presence so much.”

“Not in the least.” Data squeezed your hand and then started to stand up. “I will leave you to finish your coffee because I must feed my cat before my shift. Good bye Emily.” Data bent down and kissed you before leaving your room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data gets advice from Geordi.

Chapter 13

Data went back to his quarters and was greeted with a very unhappy cat. Spot did not appreciate being left alone and having her schedule changed. Data had made sure to take care of her before his date but Spot did not seem satisfied with that. Spot rubbed into his legs and meowed loudly at him. 

Data picked up his cat and held her at eye level. “You are a good cat, I apologise for my absence. However, you are going to have to get used to me spending more time away.” He set her down and petted her a bit before preparing her breakfast. 

“I have selected your favorite dish as an apology for my absence.” He set her dish down and gave her a long pet before leaving for work. 

——————————-

Data’s duties involved him monitoring some work in engineering, giving him plenty of time to discuss his relationship queries with Geordi. 

When they were alone, Data began to confess his apprehension with his best friend. 

“Geordi, do you recall when I killed that Borg? My actions were similar to a humans experiencing anger. Moreover it was as if I desired to cause harm. I know my relationship with Ms Brown might bring out some similar and uncontrollable urges. I have held back on going the metaphorical home run because I am unsure how I will respond.”

“You’ve had sex before Data, why is this different?” Geordi asked his friend, with curiosity in his voice. 

“That is correct, however there are many situational differences. I am trying to build a relationship with Ms Brown and not just satisfy her short term sexual needs.” Data paused and tilted his head before saying, “and I have not previously experienced this impulsivity to initiate intercourse in my past encounters. Geordi,” Data’s voice was quiet and unsure, “what if I hurt her?” 

Geordi looked up with surprise, “you won’t hurt her Data. Just follow her lead and communicate any doubts you have with her. There’s no rush for this Data.” Geordi put his hand on Data’s shoulder. 

“Besides,” Geordi chuckled, “some people like that.” 

——————————————

Data’s responsibilities on the night shift of the bridge kept him from spending more nights at your room. He kept thinking back to what his friend had said. While Data was programmed in many methods of sexual pleasure, he had not given much thought to differing methods of sexual pleasure for different people.

Following a long shift, Data sat at his desk and decided to do some research. He searched the database for all reference towards what Geordi had mentioned, the idea of pleasure through minor to moderate pain in intercourse. Needless to say, Data fell down a bit of a rabbit hole, reading and trying to understand the intricacies. He spent hours look at different forms of kink and trying to discern if any of them could apply to him. 

Would he like to be tied up? Would he like to tie you up? Data found it hard to determine what would have a positive response and make for an enjoyable experience. Some areas did draw his attention, but he decided to wait and discuss it with you more before adding any more into the relationship. As he read and studied, he realized that he had worked in some behaviours that he did not realize were considering kinky. He did not know why he had grabbed your neck, an act that could be considered risky and dangerous, only that he wanted to at the time. 

Data found the intersection of sex and power to be most intriguing. He saw you as equals, an equal match to him despite your differences and his rank. However, some circuit seemed to twitch in the back of his mind when he thought about the power he held over you, the ability to pleasure you. Data liked being in control. He liked doing something that made you feel good. His thoughts wondered through the ideas of the two of you trying out different forms of bondage and other things. After his reading, he no longer felt as much pressure about the first time you too would have penetrative sex; there was so much more to explore together. Data was excited to take this adventure with you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Data have a date on the holodeck.

Your off days with Data finally lined up. You decided to plan a date since he did such a nice job last time. You told him to meet you in Holodeck 2 at 20:00. 

You arrived first, opened up the program and began setting everything up. The holodeck was transformed into a museum, with high ceilings and marble floors. The room was taken up by several Ancient Earth Greek marble statutes. You had set up two seats and two canvas at the end of each row. 

Data arrived exactly on time. As he entered the bright room, you watched his body move down the aisle of statues. His body, the way he stood so straight, the way he effortlessly glided towards you, it all seem to fit so perfectly. His pale skin and perfect features really made him look like he too had been carved of marble and had just stepped down from one of the pedestals. 

“Good evening Emily.” Data smiled and reached for your face as he got closer. He brought you in so a soft kiss. He kept his hand on your check for a moment as he said“I am intrigued with what you have planned.” His head twitched as he looked in between the statutes. 

You gestured for Data to sit at one of the seats. You draped your hands on his shoulders. “It’s not much, but when I was younger I used to love sketching statutes at the museum near Starfleet Academy. I know you’re a much better artist than me, but I thought it could be fun to sit together and sketch.” Data looked up at you and smiled, “I think this is a wonderful idea, however I do not believe that I am a better artist.” 

You smiled and took your seat, “we’ll see about that.” 

———————————

You were a bit out of practice at drawing from a model in front of you. It took sometime but you eventually felt like you were beginning to capture the movement and fluidity of one of the statutes. You knew Data would work faster than you and it didn’t bother you. You selected this room because it had multiple statutes for him to draw while you worked on one. 

You looked over occasionally at Data, his yellow eyes twitching back and forth between his paper and the room. He’d already gotten through several pages by the time you finished one. 

“Alright, I think I’m done,” you said, breaking the commanders focus, “can I show you?” Data smiled and stood to come look at yours. 

“What do you think?”

“I think you did an excellent job capturing the proportions and movement of the statute. I particularly like your use of shading on the neck and clavicle, it shows a real understanding of the light balance.” You smiled up at Data as he continued to examine your work. 

“Can I see yours?” 

“Certainly, but I fear they lack the movement and flow that yours is able to capture.” You sat down on Data’s stool and began looking through his sketches. They were perfect, there was not a line out of place. As your flipped through his pages, you gasped at the final page. The last drawing surprised you. It was of you, sitting and drawing. 

It was different from the others. The lines and shading were messier. Your features had been empathized multiple times, creating darker lines throughout the piece. 

“Data, it’s beautiful.” You were stunned by the girl in the sketch, she was so beautiful. You’re heart melted seeing the way Data saw you. You knew you had certain attractive features but you never saw yourself as that pretty. “Oh Data,” you looked up at him as he placed his hands on your shoulders, “I think you have been to kind to me in this.”

Data furrowed his brow, “not in the least, if anything I have not done an adequate job capturing the breath of your aesthetic beauty. However, I hope you do not mind, I thought that my quarters needed more artwork in them. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to hang this by my bed.” 

You grabbed Data’s hands and pulled his arms down so they wrapped around you in a hug as you looked at the girl he depicted. When you looked in the mirror you saw the bags under your eyes, the wrinkle lines from not taking care of your skin, the look of exhaustion from the residual anxiety. But that’s not the girl Data sees.


	15. Chapter 15

After the holodeck date, you were quick to get Data back to your room. His drawing had made you feel so beautiful and confident, you wanted to shower him in love. As soon as you both walked through the door, you pushed down on the couch and sat on his lap. It wasn’t much of a push because he was so much stronger than you, it was more of him just moving where you wanted him to go.

You quickly pulled off his shirt and wrapped your arms around his neck. You were so filled with emotion and lust, you wanted every piece of him. You kissed his lips, pulled his hair, bit his neck, and did everything you could to show him how much you wanted him. 

“Emily,” Data pulled away from you, his voice has some concern in it, “you seem to be going a little fast tonight, is everything alright?”

You giggle and nuzzled his neck, “yes Data, I just want you.” You continued to nibble and kiss his neck. 

“I see, and by ‘want me’ do you mean...?”

You away from him to make eye contact. “Yes Data, I want you to fuck me.” 

Data lowered his head and pulled your hands from around his neck and help them in front of you. 

“I am still concerned that I might hurt you in the process.” 

You removed one of your arms from his hands and brushed his check. “I know, but I also know that you are not going to.” 

“That is not a probability that I cannot safely calculate.” 

You smiled, “I know you’re worried, but we’re not going to know until we try. We can do it whatever way you want and can go slow.” 

Data paused and thought for a moment, “there are several positions I am interested in trying but I believe that any position which gives you more control is optimal. I want you to be able to control the intensity and pressure.” You smiled and leaned back in for a more gentle kiss. 

“Would you like me to ride you here or on the bed?” 

“I believe that the couch is a more ideal position because it allows me to remain more upright and have better access to your lips.” You smiled at how scientific he made it. You went back to making out, moving your hips into his body more. Data wrapped his arms around you, with one hand playing with your hair. 

You could feel how hard he was against you and it made you so wet. You unzipped his pants and stroked his shaft with one hand while still kissing him. He was long but not too wide, and you wanted to take him so bad. You didn’t even bother to fully remove his pants before guiding the tip of him into you. 

Data’s hand tightened and he let out a soft ‘oh’ as you took more of him in. You kissed him as you slowly grinded down on his dick. He felt as if he was made to be inside you. You broke your lips away from him and rested your forehead on his as you went faster. Data’s fingers were griping your hips a little hard but you still felt in control. His keys were closed and he looked so blissful. You decided to start going faster, starting a more intense rhythm. 

Data moaned and you could feel your own insides tightening. The feeling of your body slamming down on his dick sent pleasure waves throughout your body. You gently moved one of Data’s hands down your clit and he understood what you wanted. He started stroking your clit, matching the speed of your body. Your insides tightened as you started to orgasm from his touch. As Data felt you tighten, his whole facial expression changed. 

You thought he had a power surge but realized after a moment he had cum with you. You started to slow down and kissed him. When you pulled back from the kiss, his eyes were open and he looked slightly intoxicated. You smiled and pulled him out of you, but stayed sitting on top of him. 

“Are you okay Data?” He looked as though his circuits were drunk. 

“Yes, that was more enjoyable than I could have anticipated. After a little while, I would like to try it again.” You laughed a pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
